(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for dispensing particulate material from a flexible bag, and in particular to a closure that can be fitted across the mouth of a flexible bag to facilitate storage and removal of particulate material from the bag. The invention also relates to the assembled closure and bag, and to a unique dispenser cap that can be used as part of the closure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Numerous solid, particulate products are packaged in flexible bags for sale to consumers. Such products include dry dog food, cat litter, birdseed, etc. This type of packaging, as opposed to solid containers, is favored due to its low cost of manufacture and its space requirements. However, flexible packaging is not as convenient to the ultimate consumer when less than the entire package contents is to be used at one time.
When a flexible bag containing multiple portions is to be used, the consumer first opens the top of the bag by cutting open the top or by pulling a string or tab holding the edges of the bag together, to create an open mouth at the top of the bag.
After the consumer removes a portion of the bag contents, e.g., by pouring the contents from the bag, or by using a scoop, the bag must then be reclosed. Normally, this closure is effected by rolling or twisting the top of the bag, or by tying the top of the bag with a string or other tie. Neither of these methods is entirely effective. Tops that are simply rolled or twisted tend to come undone, allowing moisture or rodents, insects and the like, access to the bag contents. If the bag is turned over, the contents are also likely to spill. A string or tie is often lost, and must be undone, often with difficulty, when access to the bag is needed again.
An improved method and apparatus that would provide the economical advantages of multi-use flexible packaging of solid, particulate materials, without the heretofore inherent disadvantage associated with closing of the bag after removal of a portion of the bag contents, would be of considerable economic value and convenience.